


Арагорн Могучий

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Gen, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Десятилетний Арагорн находит неприятности… и друга





	Арагорн Могучий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aragorn the Mighty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459797) by Karri. 



> Спойлеры!!!
> 
> 1) Действие истории происходит весной 2942 г. Третьей эпохи. Упоминаемая битва – битва Пяти армий из «Хоббита», произошедшая зимой 2941 г. Третьей эпохи. Упоминаемый Совет – третий Белый совет, собравшийся в конце лета 2941 г. Третьей эпохи;   
> 2) Эстель называет себя «Арагорн», что значит «доблестный лорд». Знает ли Эстель, что он на самом деле «Арагорн», или изобрел имя сходу, подчиняясь смутным воспоминаниям детства, оставляю на усмотрение читателя

Леголас Зеленолист присел над свежими следами, внимательно их изучая. Маленькие отпечатки стали второй неожиданной находкой дня – первой были следы прошедших здесь же ранее орков. Немного этих падших существ сбежало с битвы при Эреборе, и большинство из них забились в глубокие норы. Но тем не менее только что он оказался на хвосте орочьего отряда.  
«И, может статься, их преследую не я один», – отметил он, и его тонкие черты озарила веселая улыбка. Поднявшись, он быстро, но бесшумно, последовал по пути, выбранному орками – и смертным ребенком.  
– Слишком мал, чтобы охотиться в горах! Я не маленький! – легкий ветерок донес до ушей Леголаса чьи-то обиженные слова. – Я и без них убью множество орков, и менестрели напишут новые песни об Эстеле, Могучем победителе орков! Нет, не об Эстеле… – тонкий голосок замер, когда владелец погрузился в раздумья, а потом объявил: – Они прославят мое имя как «Арагорн, Могучий победитель орков!»  
«Шумный охотничек! Если продолжит в том же духе, то вскоре сам станет жертвой», – Леголас неодобрительно нахмурился и поспешил вперед, чтобы остановить ребенка.  
Вскоре Эстель попал в его поле зрения: паренек прекратил ворчать и теперь стоял с закрытыми глазами, сосредоточившись, ловя звуки своей «добычи». Леголас покачал головой, в его глазах вновь блеснуло веселое изумление. «А он знает, как играть свою роль, даже если и не знает всего остального!»  
Все еще вслушиваясь, Эстель развернулся прямо к эльфу. Невозможно, чтобы паренек мог услышать его, но Леголас с выработанной опытом легкостью грациозно взлетел на дерево, в густую листву. Эстель, не останавливаясь, повернулся вокруг своей оси, и Леголас бесшумно выдохнул.  
Эстель принюхивался еще несколько секунд, затем бесшумно двинулся, пригнувшись, в ту сторону, куда ушли орки. Губы Леголаса изогнулись в удивленной, но одобрительной улыбке: «По крайней мере, у моего охотничка отменный нюх».  
Обуреваемый желанием увидеть, насколько умело Эстель обращается со своим легким луком, Леголас решил не вмешиваться – пока что. Орков было всего лишь шестеро: он мог расправиться с ними достаточно быстро, чтобы они не повредили пареньку – твари уже появились в прямой видимости, но даже это не заставило паренька передумать.  
Леголас успел сократить расстояние между собой и Эстелем, прежде чем паренек резко остановился – по мнению эльфа, слишком уж близко к оркам. Наложив стрелу, он наблюдал, как Эстель пристально вглядывается через листву. Леголас поднял свой лук в то же время, как паренек достал стрелу и прицелился. Стрела Эстеля достигла своей цели, и хотя она не вонзилась достаточно глубоко, чтобы поразить орка, эльфийская стрела сделала это за нее. Мальчик победно усмехнулся и, переполненный самоуверенностью, остался стоять на том же месте, тогда как орки сердито развернулись в его сторону.  
Эстель выпустил еще две стрелы, одну за другой. Стреляя одновременно с ним, но с куда большей силой, Леголас поразил еще двух врагов и приготовил следующую стрелу. Оставшиеся орки зло завыли и ринулись к Эстелю. На какой-то миг Леголас подумал, что паренек сейчас развернется и сбежит, но ничего подобного! Эстель выпустил еще одну стрелу, но слишком поспешно: она просто упала на землю, но мальчик заметил лишь то, что еще одним врагом стало меньше.  
Леголас улыбнулся и покачал головой, но с этим пора было уже заканчивать. Выпустив стрелу одновременно с парнем, он быстро приладил вторую и повернулся к последнему орку. Тот, стоя едва ли в футе от паренька, вскинул вверх грубый ятаган и зарычал.  
Эстель отшатнулся, вскинул руку, прикрывая лицо, и съежился. Когда орк с крепко засевшей в груди стрелой упал трупом к его ногам, Эстель широко распахнул глаза. Он крутанулся на месте, чтобы найти лучника, и через пару секунд отыскал среди листвы эльфа.  
Признав Леголаса, он опустился на одно колено в неуклюжем поклоне. Братья много рассказывали ему о сыне Трандуила – прошлым летом тот представлял своего отца на великом Совете. Беглое знакомство, подкрепленное историями братьев о мастерстве эльфа и его доблести, оставило тогда незабываемое впечатление.  
Едва сдержав смешок, Леголас изобразил достаточную степенность и отвесил ответный поклон.  
– Отличная работа, – приветливо начал он, – я польщен честью стоять перед вами… Арагорн, Могучий победитель орков.  
Эстель расплылся в широкой улыбке: «Арагорн, Могучий победитель орков – вот кто я!» Потом его настигло осознание произошедшего, и торжествующее выражение сменилось хмурым.  
– Я промахнулся, да? Это вы убили орков… всех.  
– Верно, их поразили мои стрелы, но твой прицел был точен, а действия, как бы там ни было – отважны. Я горд выпавшей мне возможностью оказать поддержку, – с усмешкой ответил Леголас, но помрачнел, заметив вдалеке какое-то движение: – А теперь мы должны отступить.  
Эстель нахмурился, не уверенный, хочет ли он снова встретиться с орками. Глядя на его помрачневшее лицо, Леголас смягчился:   
– Не бойся. Насколько я могу судить, это не орки, а всего лишь твои братья.  
Леголас хмыкнул, когда Эстель побелел – но прекрасно его понял. За свою долгую жизнь он достаточно сталкивался с чрезмерно заботливыми опекунами, чтобы посочувствовать вздрогнувшему мальчику.  
– Возможно, ты впадешь в меньшую немилость из-за своих приключений, если ухитришься найти путь домой без их помощи.  
Эстель насупился.  
– Но я не смогу… Заблудился, – потупившись, выдавил он.  
Леголас улыбнулся:  
– Ерунда. Думаю, у тебя все равно не получилось бы избежать встречи с братьями без помощи чьих-нибудь ног подлиннее.  
Арагорн кивнул, но головы не поднял.  
Леголас понимающе продолжил:  
– Не горюй. Никто, кроме нас с тобой, не узнает о моем участии в твоей песне доблести.  
Резко подняв голову, Эстель пораженно уставился на эльфа, прежде чем обменяться с ним заговорщическими ухмылками.  
– А теперь давай, залезай мне на спину. Мы должны поспешить, – велел ему Леголас.   
Повернувшись лицом к Долине, он осмотрелся, проверяя: вид утыканных его стрелами орков должен был успокоить близнецов, а позже он вернется рассказать им о судьбе Эстеля.

***

  
Заметив маленькую фигурку своего приемного сына, бегущего через двор, Элронд чуть не умер на месте от облегчения и тут же одобрительно улыбнулся. Они с Глорфинделем только что вернулись с поисков мальчика, но не нашли ни следа и надеялись, что у Элладана и Элрохира будут новости получше. Но от старших сыновей пока что не было ни весточки. Их самих тоже нигде не было видно – а вот Эстель, однако, был уже тут. Элронд на миг даже испытал чувство гордости за мальчика, ухитрившегося добраться домой целым и невредимым.  
Элронд пошел ему навстречу, как вдруг его озадачило ощущение присутствия кого-то знакомого. Внимательно осмотрев опушку деревьев, Элронд обнаружил его. Засевший на ветке среди густой листвы Леголас столь отменно сливался с окружением, что даже владыка Имладриса не заметил бы лесного эльфа, если бы не почуял его.  
Элронд тепло улыбнулся, радуясь его прибытию. Он получил послание Трандуила, что его сын собирался навестить друга, оставшегося в Имладрисе прошлым летом, чтобы полностью оправиться от тяжелой раны, полученной во время пути на Совет. Обеспокоенный тем, что после битвы сын упал духом, король Лихолесья просил Элронда убедить Леголаса погостить подольше.  
Когда лесной эльф быстро развернулся и скрылся среди деревьев, улыбка Элронда увяла и он озадаченно нахмурился. Обдумывая это поспешное исчезновение, он поспешил во двор. Эстель стрелой бросился в его объятия, и Элронд крепко прижал его к себе. Мальчика стоило должным образом наказать за безрассудство и непослушание, но Гилраен справится и без него. Сейчас Элронд просто наслаждался моментом, прижимая мальчика к груди. Эстель на миг обнял его в ответ, но тут же выскользнул на свободу. Встав прямо перед Элрондом, он выпрямился во весь рост, словно заявляя: «Вот видите, я уже достаточно большой и сам могу о себе позаботиться!»  
Внезапно Элронд понял, почему Леголас не пожелал объявить о своем присутствии, и его лицо смягчилось улыбкой. Юный принц Лихолесья был отчаянно предан тем, кого считал друзьями – такие союзники будут как воздух нужны Эстелю на его тяжелом пути. И, кто знает, возможно, их нынешний сговор ляжет в основу как раз столь важных для Эстеля отношений.


End file.
